onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Koby
Coby or Koby? I realize the direct romanization would be koby, because nothing romanizes into a C, but the traditional spelling(at leas there in the US) is Coby. I don't think Koby, Kory, or Kody are officially recognized names, but Coby, Cory, and Cody are. I know, the other 2 names are unrelated, but they are similar and all use C. KF also uses Coby. So which one should we go with? Cody2526 00:04, 6 March 2007 (UTC) :I kinda agree that we should go with "Coby" just because it apparently seems more recognizable. Until it's written differently by Oda in the upcoming One Piece Yellow or whatever, I guess we should go with Coby. Kinda like what happened with Thriller Bark and Arabasta.Mugiwara Franky 04:28, 6 March 2007 (UTC) ::I'm not bothered by either name. Most people seem to use Koby. Its not a unheard of spelling... But I guess its back to Brook or Brooke kind of thing. I'm not sure which I prefer I'll add that. One-Winged Hawk 08:55, 6 March 2007 (UTC) Is Coby a "Chief Petty Officer"? Because I read/heard somewhere that he was a "Sergeant Major". :There are no sergeants in the navy. Also, there's a list with all of the ranks of the navy on the cover page on chapter 432, and there's no "sergeant major" on there. http://www.onemanga.com/One_Piece/432/ You probably just read a sketchy translation. Slayerlx 00:02, 9 June 2008 (UTC) ::What about Marine Ranks? Shouldn't it be Koby now? Hasn't it been confirmed to be Koby for sure and not Coby? Drunk Samurai 21:53, 17 September 2008 (UTC) His Name This needs to be settled. I've mostly seen his name spelled as Koby so why is it spelled Coby here? SeaTerror 19:24, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Voice in head that died Coby stated that a voice in his head had died, should we mention this somewhere?Biropg 21:08, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Maybe he too is awakening that mantra-like haki but its propably too soon to be sure UsoppSpell 20:07, March 25, 2010 (UTC) okBiropg 22:19, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Other Wasn't the reason he fell unconcious after Shanks arrival the Haki ? Coby had the bubbles from his mouth and we know Shanks used Haki because he was able to stop Akainu's lava punch. Scual 23:41, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :That or the belief that he was going to die because of Akainu which made him faint. As for bubbles and froth from the mouth, Perona had pretty much the same expression when she thought that she would die by Usopp's hand. But for the purpose of this article it is irrelevant what made him faint, it should just state that he fainted. Going any deeper into it, results in speculation.--Uncanny Ultrabeast 23:19, March 26, 2010 (UTC) ::I was sure of that and even edit it... but when I saw that someone had changed that, I asked here. So if it's not sure, ok.Scual 12:12, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Scar on his left foot? When is this even seen? I don't remember there being an instance in either manga or Anime when we even see his feet to prove there's a scar there. Subrosian 05:52, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Coby's Picture - Past or Present For most other characters, we show a picture of how they looked in their introduction then alternative and later appearances below. Garp is probably the only exception I'll agree with somewhat as then we never saw his face and a whole picture of him. Am I allowed to change his picture to a "start of the plot" one, of course, his current (and soon to be outdated anyway) look below? --One Piece Of Romance Dawn 03:30, November 22, 2010 (UTC) :Actually its suppose to be their most common appearance, updated as the appearance updates. sadly, from what I see the rest like the straw hats weren't updated because theres not a good image yet. One-Winged Hawk 13:36, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Is the promotion to captain canon? I've noticed that people have added the picture stating that he was promoted to the rank of captain and that he will be appearing in Z. But since Z is (currently) considered a non-canon movie, would that also make Coby's promotion non-canon? 15:17, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Oda's working on the movie and provided the drawings, and there's absolutely no reason for him to provide false ranks. There might be a bonus chapter sometime soon (like Chapter 0 for Strong World) that will contain the information as well, but if the information's come from Oda I don't see any reason to doubt its accuracy and canon status. 15:35, October 30, 2012 (UTC) That's assuming there's even a manga tie-in at all. For now, treat it as non-canon. 16:13, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I'd like to see some translations, rather than promises of "Oda said so." 16:27, October 30, 2012 (UTC)